And The Winner IsPart 2
by Klausykins
Summary: A drabble - in which Klaus and Caroline go on a date after he wins her at the bachelorette auction.


_A drabble - in which Klaus and Caroline go on a date after he wins her at the bachelorette auction. _

Caroline got into the car with Klaus, not knowing whether she was grateful or angry that he had bought her in the auction. She was going to have to kill Matt later for letting himself be compelled by that blonde bimbo.

Klaus started the car and drove away, glancing over at her. "You look very pretty in your dress."

Caroline frowned and placed her hands in her lap. "Thank you. You know, just because you bought me that doesn't mean that anything is going to happen between us," she said, glancing back at him.

Klaus smirked and nodded at her words. "Yes. I'm aware of that. Do you think I spent all that money on you because I was expecting sex?"

Caroline blushed at his words, and she didn't know why. It's not like she was a virgin, but something about thinking of having sex with Klaus made her nervous. "I don't know. I never know anything with you."

"Well, I just want to go on a date with you. That's all, I promise," he said, looking over at her again. She really did look beautiful all dressed up, not that she didn't look beautiful always to him.

"Well, where are we going?" she asked, trying to just enjoy herself. He had paid a lot of money to take her out, and she did enjoy seeing that look on Rebekah's face.

"It's a surprise," he replied as they got onto the highway. He drove for a while, trying to make small talk with her, but realizing it was almost pointless. She still thought he was scum of the earth, and it just meant that he was going to have to harder.

Caroline was starting to get nervous once they kept driving, and driving, and driving. "Okay Klaus, where the hell are we going?"

Klaus finally pulled into the parking lot of where he wanted to go and turned off the car. "We're here," he said, watching the confused look on her face.

"Did you…did you take me to a beach?" she asked, unbuckling her seat belt and sitting up to look out the window.

"I thought it would be a nice change from Mystic Falls. There's only so many times you can go to the Grill." He couldn't tell if she was mad or excited. "I'm sorry it took so long to get here."

Caroline opened her door and got out of the car. "I've never been to a beach…never seen the ocean," she said, taking off her heels and leaving them on her seat. She closed her door and started to walk on the sand, not caring if he was following or not.

Klaus watched her as she walked out onto the beach, wanting to give her a moment. This was what he was trying to tell her…he could take her places, show her the world, give her a new life.

Caroline walked out onto the beach, loving how the moonlight reflected off of the water. She took a deep breath, taking in the sweet, salty smell. The waves crashed against the shore, tickling her feet with the cold water. She turned around and saw Klaus was a little ways behind her, the bottom of his pants rolled up, his shoes off like hers.

"Are you happy?" he asked, standing next to her, his hands in his pockets.

Caroline nodded. "I am. I've never seen anything so pretty." She walked a little farther, holding up the bottom of her dress. "Come on," she said to Klaus, going out up to her knees.

Klaus knew that he and Caroline would be a good match. He just needed her to see that. He rolled his pants up more and followed her out further into the water. He stood next to her, the both of them just taking in the sounds and the view. He looked at her and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, brushing his thumb across her cheek.

Caroline didn't like what she was feeling right now. She was starting to like Klaus, being around him, having him touch her like that. She took a deep breath and looked into his eyes as he stroked her cheek. "Thank you…for taking me here, and for buying me at the auction tonight."

Klaus wanted to kiss her, he felt like it was the right time and that she wouldn't protest. But something was holding him back. "You're welcome," he replied, dropping his hand from her face.

He turned around and walked back towards the beach, needing the get some space from her before anything else happened. "Meet me at the car whenever you're ready," he called to her, not even looking back as he walked up the beach and back to his car.


End file.
